First Love, True Love
by SonnySmiles
Summary: It has been 5 years since Mitchie has last heard from Shane. What will happen when he shows up 2 months before her wedding? Will feelings that were there before, come out?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first 'Camp Rock' story. So please bare with me here._

* * *

Mitchie Torres loved living in New York, the only thing she hated that there was so many people. Making her way to the subway, she shoved her hands in her pockets thinking that it would prevent pick pockets.

Finally making it to her stop, she practically ran out to the street about. Checking her cell phone she saw that she had one missed call from her room mate.

"Hey Caitlyn! What's up?"

"Hey Mitchie! I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to go with you to the bridal store today. Some important clients came in and I can't get away."

"Oh! Who is it?"

"Uhh….I got to go! See you when you get home." Caitlyn said, and before Michie could say another word hung up.

A lot of things had changed since that first summer at Camp Rock. Mitchie had graduated from high school two years ago and moved to New Your City about six months ago.

Caitlyn had offered her to live in her spare room, and after a while just decided to stay there full time.

Caitlyn was the only person from Camp Rock that she saw on regular bases. Tess and her had become some what of friends, after that first year and e-mailed each other once in a while.

The one person that she was surprised to not have in her life was Shane Gray. After that wonderful summer together and about six months after that, never heard from him again. Connect 3 took off more after they changed there style of music and Shane just disappeared from her life.

Right before she moved out to New York, Mitchie met Bryce Miller. He was everything that she looked for in a guy and about three months ago he proposed.

That is what she was doing now. She and Caitlyn were going to go and look at wedding dresses. But seeing that Caitlyn wasn't going to make it, she had to do it on her own.

After window shopping for all most two hours she headed back to her and Caitlyn's apartment. Opening up the door she was shocked when Caitlyn met her there.

"I'm so sorry, Mitchie. He really wanted to see you and wouldn't take no for an answer." Caitlyn said.

What are you talking about?" Mitchie said, trying to make her way into the living room.

"Just remember, I'm sorry!"

Walking into the living room, she found out what Caitlyn was talking about. There sitting on the couch was the one and only Shane Gray.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shane?" Mitchie looked at the man that haunted her dreams. She thought that she would never see him or hear from him again, and yet here he sat on her couch.

"Hey Mitchie. How are you?" Shane asks standing up. He looked the same as he did, when they first met just with shorter hair.

"How am I? I haven't heard from you in over 5 years, yet you ask me how I am? God, Shane. Do you have any idea what I had to go through? My parents couldn't get me out of bed for a month."

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I did what I did. But I would really like it if we could be friends." Shane said, taking a step closer to her.

This made Mitchie take a step back. "No, I don't need you in my life. I have an enough friends and a man that I love dearly. I don't want you to be one of them. I think it will be for the best if you just left." Mitchie said.

Shane made his way to the front door. "You look good, Mitchie. It was really nice to see you again." he said, before walking out the door.

"Mitchie, I am so sorry! He wants me to produce his first solo record, and he was asking about you. I told him that we were living together, and he must have followed me home. Because about five minutes after I got back he knocked on the door. He wouldn't leave and I couldn't get him too before you got back." Caitlyn said.

"It's all right. I know you wouldn't invite him here anyway. So, he wants you to produce his album. Are you going to do it?"

"Only if it is okay with you? I won't do it, if you don't want me to."

"Caitlyn, you would be dumb if you didn't. This is Shane Gray that we are talking about. You get your name put on that record; you're going to get more people wanting you. Do it. As long as I don't have to see him, I'll be happy."

"Ok, Mitchie. I'll do it."

"Now, if you don't excuse me I have a date to get ready for." Mitchie said, making her way to her bedroom. Out of all of the days for Shane Gray to come back into her life, it had to be the day that she was going to meet Bryce's parents.

Shane made his way back to his car. He figured that Mitchie wouldn't want to see him, after what he did and all. The truth was that he wasn't planning on cutting Mitchie out of his life. It just happened.

His life got really crazy after Camp Rock, and days turned into weeks which turned into months without calling her. Then before he knows, five years had gone by. When he saw Caitlyn's name at his record company, he knew that it was the only way he could get in contact with her.

What really caught him off guard when she came into the room was the diamond ring that was on her left hand. She was engaged, to someone that wasn't him.

Shane's cell phone went off and he opened it up to see that it was his band mate, Nate calling him.

"Hey Nate. What's up?"

"Shane? Where are you? You said that you would go over to my aunt and uncles tonight. They are meeting my cousin's Bryce's fiancée for the first time. I thought you were going to go to give Bryce some encouragement." Nate said. Shane had forgotten all about that.

"I'll just meet you over there. I am about an hour away. I'll see you when I get there." Shane said, turning onto the freeway.

Little did Shane and Mitchie know, is that they were both going to have a very big surprise tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Mitchie looked at herself in the mirror the third time that night. Her stomach was in knots, and she didn't know if it was meeting Bryce's family or seeing Shane for the first time.

"Mitch, Bryce is here." Came Caitlyn's voice from downstairs.

Grabbing her jacket and purse headed downstairs to see Bryce waiting for her at the front door.

"Hey there, honey" Bryce said, giving Mitchie a peck on the lips.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Seeya later Cait." Mitchie said, as she followed Bryce out to his car.

"Oh and before we leave I think you should know that my cousin, Nate, is coming tonight too."

"That's cool." Mitchie said, smiling.

"That is the same Nate, which is in Connect 3. He is all so bringing one of his band mates."

Mitchie's eyes got wide. "Wh…Which one is he bringing?" She asked, praying that it was Jason

"Can't remember. Guess we'll just have to find out."

They drove for about 15 minutes in silence.

"Why didn't you tell me Nate was your cousin?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't. I went to camp with them one summer."

"You went to 'Camp Rock'?" Bryce said, surprised.

Mitchie never had told Bryce that she used to sing. He knew that she wrote songs just didn't know that she preformed them.

After 'Camp Rock' and not talking to Shane, she had lost interest in it. Thinking that part of the reason was that she wouldn't have to see Shane at all that way.

"Yeah, I did. For just a summer. Lost interest in it."

"Where you any good?"

"Yeah, Caitlyn tells me all the time that I shouldn't have given it up."

They finally pulled up to Bryce's parent's house. It sort of reminded Mitchie of the house that she grew up in.

"Mom! Pop!" Bryce yelled, as they entered the front room.

"Bryce! It's so good to see you." a woman, that Mitchie assumed was Bryce's mother, said.

"Mom, Dad, this is Mitchie. Mitchie this is my parents, Sterling and Danielle."

"It's nice to meet you. Bryce has told me a lot of things about you." Bryce's mother said.

"Bryce!" Came a voice from the living room.

"Nate!" Bryce said, hugging the guy that just came in.

"Mitchie?" Nate said when he saw her.

"Hey Nate."

"Bry, when you told me that you were engaged, I didn't think it would be to Mitchie Torres."

"Yep! So where's your buddy?"

Nate's face fell and Mitchie knew right then who was with him. "Shane! Bryce is here." Nate yelled, into the living room.

The guy that Mitchie thought she would never see again, walked into her life for the 2nd time that day.


	4. Chapter 4

Mitchie stood there gaping at Shane. She really couldn't believe that he was here of all places. Shane really didn't even look surprised, the look on his face made him seem amused. This was really starting to get her blood to boil.

"Uh…Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Who?" Bryce asked.

"Him." She said, motioning to Shane.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Come here." Mitchie said, grabbing Shane by the collar of his shirt and dragging him out the door. Walking a few feet from the house, guaranteeing that no one would be able to hear them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mitchie said, trying to control her temper.

"Well, Nate told me that he wanted me to come and meet his cousin's fiancée. Trust me Mitchie; I didn't even know that it was you."

"I know that. I could tell by the way Nate acted. I meant what are you doing here in my life. You just disappear five years ago. I never hear or see you ever again. Now you show up in MY living room, and it seems like I'm seeing you everywhere now." Mitchie said, pacing the driveway. She could see Bryce standing on the front porch watching them.

"I just wanted to see you. Wanted to explain what had happened five years ago."

"I don't give a rat's ass about what happened five years ago. That part of my live is over with. What I really want to know is why are you in my life now?"

"I just told you that I…"

"I really don't care that you wanted to see me. Why now? Why not like five years ago? Things have changed, Shane. People have grown up." "I know. But I just wanted to make sure that I didn't leave you heartbroken. Now, I see that I didn't."

"Didn't leave me heartbroken. Did you know that a month after you stopped talking to me my mother couldn't get me out of bed? Or that she had to pay for me to talk to a therapist because I wouldn't tell anyone how I was feeling? I might not be heartbroken now, but I was back then." "Mitchie, I'm so sorry." Shane said, trying to place his hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me." Mitchie said, taking a step backwards.

"Mitch."

"No, I don't want anything from you. You just up and left without a word. It took me over two years to get over you. And I don't need you to come here and try to stir everything up."

"Fine, I guess that I'll just leave then."

"Good. Goodbye." Mitchie said, heading back into the house leaving Shane alone outside.

"What was that all about?" Bryce asked her, when she made her way back on the porch.

"Oh…uh"

"I mean, I thought that you would be happy to see him. Seeing that it's been what like five years. But then you end up screaming at him. So what's up?"

"Well, Shane and I used to be really good friends and after about a month he stopped calling. And now he wants to back in my life and I don't know if I can trust him again."

"Oh, Mitch." Bryce said, pulling her into a hug. She felt bad for telling him a lie and getting his pity.

"Come on, let's head inside. My parents really want to get to know you better." Bryce said, leading her into the house. Mitchie turned around and saw Shane watching the two of them from the drive way.


	5. Chapter 5

Mitchie got home about 4 hours later. After Shane had left everything quieted down and went smooth. Making her way down to her bathroom and taking off her makeup she thought about what had happened with Shane.

After all of these years later she still couldn't help the butterflies that were there every time she saw him. Even though she told herself that she was over him a long time ago, she knew deep down that she would all ways be in love with him, no matter how badly he treated her.

"Hey, so how'd it go tonight?" Caitlyn asked, causing Mitchie to jump. She was so far in thought she didn't even hear her come up.

"It was great. His parents are so happy for us; the even offered to pay for our honeymoon." Mitchie said, heading into her bedroom.

"Mitch, that's great. At least there wasn't any drama like there was earlier in the day." Caitlyn said, lying down on Mitchie's bed.

"Well, you really couldn't say that." she said, lying down beside her.

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, apparently Bryce's dad is Nate's mom's brother. So Nate was there as well."

"Well, that isn't so bad."

"That's not all of it. Nate invited Shane to come with him tonight and we ended up in this big argument in the drive way. It ended with me lying to Bryce about Shane telling him that we were only friends and nothing more."

"What? Why didn't you just tell him the truth?" Caitlyn said, rolling over to look at Mitchie better. Mitchie hid her face in her pillows to ashamed to admit to what she did.

"I don't know. It just came out before I could stop it. And the worse thing of it, he felt bad for me. Now if I tell him the truth he is not only going to be mad at me for lying but he is going to want to know if I still have feelings for Shane." Mitchie said, throwing a pillow over her head.

"Well, do you?" Caitlyn asked.

"What? Of coarse not! I'm with Bryce! How can you even ask me that?"

"Mitch, just because you're with Bryce doesn't mean that you still don't have feelings for Shane. He is your first love for crying out loud. A lot of people never get over there first love."

Mitchie sat up a bit and took a deep breath. "I thought I was. But then I saw him and everything just came back. Like I was that sixteen year old girl again. It's just so frustrating." Mitchie said, plopping down on the bed again.

"It will be okay. Shane is supposed to be in the studio for the next couple months, so hopefully you won't have to see him anymore." Caitlyn said, patting her on the head.

It's been all most two and a half weeks since the last time Mitchie had seen Shane. Getting so caught up in planning her wedding and her job as a teacher, she really hadn't even thought about him since then.

"I'm coming." She said, as the person knocking on the door started pounding on it. "You couldn't even wait 3 minutes." She said, to the person behind the door when she swung it open.

"No, not really. Didn't want anyone to see me." Came a voice from the one person she really didn't want to see.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Caitlyn. They said that it was her day off, but I thought we could hang out a bit." Shane said, trying to step in the apartment only to be stopped by Mitchie.

"No, you can stay right there and I'll go get Caitlyn."

"Please let me in. I don't want to get mobbed." Shane said, glancing at the girls in the hall that was all ready starting to gawk at him.

"Fine." Mitchie said, rolling her eyes and stepping aside to let him walk in. "Cait! There is someone to see you." Mitchie yelled up the stairs.

Mitchie ran up the stairs and then came down a few minutes later. "She's not here."

"Oh, well do you mind if I stay here and wait on her? I really have nothing else to do." Shane asked.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Fine, just don't talk to me." with that she was out of the living room.

An hour went by and Caitlyn still wasn't home yet. Neither Shane or Mitchie had said one word to each other, but yet both wanted to.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Shane asked, hoping to not get yelled at for talking.

"I'm a school teacher for the mentally slow." Mitchie stated, not even taking her nose out of the book she was reading.

"That is nice. What made you get into that?"

"When my parents adapted my little brother, Joey, I found out that I loved working with children that was slow." Mitchie said, and Shane was surprised when she put her book down.

Caitlyn was surprised when she came home a half an hour later to find Shane and Mitchie laughing. And was even more surprised when Mitchie agreed to go out with her and Shane for supper.

Shane on the other hand was flying high, his little plan was working. He knew that Caitlyn wasn't going to be home, he just didn't expect for it to work so quickly. Now all he had to do was get Mitchie away from Bryce and she would be all his again.


	6. Chapter 6

Mitchie looked at herself in the mirror for the third time that night. Even though Shane was taking her out as just friends, it really did feel like a first date all over again. Applying lip gloss and fluffing out her hair yet again; she let out a shriek when she caught side of Caitlyn standing by the doorway.

"Big date with Bryce?"

"No, Shane is taking me out to my favorite restaurant. It's so nice that the two of us can be friends." Mitchie said, grabbing her purse and walking out of her bedroom and into the hallway.

"Mitch, are you really sure you should be doing that? You are getting married in less then two months." Caitlyn said, following her down the hall.

"Cait, I think I am able to control my feelings. I am meant to be with Bryce, and there is nothing that anyone can stop that."

"Mitchie, a few days ago when Shane showed up he was looking for me. But he all ready knew that I wasn't going to be home. In fact he asked a few times when I would be home." Caitlyn said, causing Mitchie to stop what she was doing.

"You mean…"

"That he came over here hoping to get you to talk to him."

"Ugh…..That is so like him."

"So, what exactly are you going to do about it?"

"Just wait and see." Mitchie said, storming out of the room.

"You really think that she is going to leave her fiancée for you?" Nate asked.

"I am taking her out tonight." Shane said, from the bathroom.

"As nothing more then friends. If she finds out any of this, it will be bad." Nate said.

There was a knock on Shane's bedroom door. "Shane, Mitchie is here." Jason yelled from the living room.

"Just you wait. There is no way that she will find out about it. Unless a certain band member of mind can't keep his mouth shut."

"Point taken." Nate said, making his way down to his own bedroom.

"Mitchie, you look great." Shane said.

"Thanks." she said, without even cracking a smile.

The two of them stood there in a very uncomfortable silence for a while before Mitchie finally said something.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Shane asked.

"Caitlyn told me tonight that you all ready knew that she wasn't going to be home until late."

"What are you talking about?" Shane played dumb.

"I'm talking about a few weeks ago, when you came over to mine and Caitlyn's apartment and you said you wanted to see her. Caitlyn told me that you all ready knew that she wasn't going to be there until late. So, what made you do that?" Mitchie asked, doing everything not to lose her temper.

"I forgot." Shane said, shrugging his shoulders.

"No, I really don't see that you did. The way I see it, is that you had this whole plan that you were going to get me all alone and somehow get me to finally talk to you. Thinking that this would be a way to get me away from Bryce and go back to you." Mitchie said, her voice rising with each word.

"Mitch…" Shane started.

"No, don't Mitch me. I can't believe that you did this. I told you that I didn't even want to be around you. Then for some reason I left my guard down when I should have just kept my guard. Shane, you haven't changed at all. It's been five freaking years and you act like I'm not allowed to be happy with guy other than you."

"You think that this is easy for me. To see you hanging around with some other guy. I am still in love with you. I think that I always have. But then when I saw Caitlyn's name at our record company I think something inside me just snapped. I want you to be mine, and I will do _anything_ to get you back." Shane was cut of by a sharp sting on his face. It took him a second to process that he was just slapped my Mitchie.

"You son of a bitch. Stay the hell out of my life." Mitchie said, turning to leave only to be stopped by Shane grabbing her wrist.

"Don't tell me you don't feel the same way?" Shane said.

And the next thing Mitchie knew, Shane's lips were on hers. Mitchie did everything in her power not to kiss back, but for some reason she felt herself starting to. But the moment she felt Shane smirk against her lips, she was pulled back to reality. Pulling away as quickly as possible and smacking Shane for the second time that night, Mitchie stormed out of the apartment.

Leaning on the other side of the door, Mitchie's head was spinning.


	7. Chapter 7

Mitchie slammed the apartment door. She was still steaming after the little stunt that Shane pulled tonight.

"Mitch, is that you?" Came Caitlyn's voice from somewhere in the apartment.

"Yeah, it's me." Mitchie yelled back, heading to her bedroom.

"You're back early. I wasn't expecting you home for a few more hours." Caitlyn said, leaning up against the doorframe.

"Well, after Shane kissed me, I thought maybe it's time that I should leave. You were right by the way, he was doing all of this to get me away from Bryce." Mitchie explained to her.

"Oh Mitchie! I really was hoping that I was wrong about that. How do you feel about that?"

"I honestly have no idea. What is really scaring me the most is that I kissed back when he kissed me." Mitchie said, pulling on pajama pants.

"You did what? I thought you said you have no feelings for him anymore." Caitlyn said, sitting down on Mitchie's bed.

"I don't know. I thought I didn't, but now there are so many thoughts going through my head right now, I can't really think. I love Bryce and all but...I think that even after all of these years I might still be in love with Shane as well. With the wedding in just a few short weeks, I don't know what to do." Mitchie said, plopping down on the bed.

"First thing you need to do is to come clean to Bryce. Tell him that Shane and you weren't just friends. That you dated each other before you met him.. Then you need to sit down and get all of your thoughts straightened."

"All of the stuff sounds easy to say,but in reality it's going to be really hard. I don't even want to know what Bryce is going to say when he finds out that I lied to him. I really don't even know why I did that in the first place! Gah! When did life get so hard?" Mitchie said, throwing a pillow over her face.

"When Shane Gray came back into your life." Caitlyn said, leaving Mitchie all alone in her room.

Caitlyn's finally words swirled in Mitchie's head. She was right though, life had seemed to be upside down since Shane came back in her life. If he had never of come back, her wedding would be going on with out a hitch; she wouldn't be having to dread telling him that she might be still in love with an old boyfriend either.

Nate was one of the few people that enjoyed rainy nights. He loved opening up his bedroom window so he could feel the cool air, and lay in bed with a good book. But just as he was starting to really get into the plot, there was a loud bang the came from the front room. When he heard Shane stomp up the stairs, he knew his chances for reading was out the window.

"She slapped me!" Shane said, barging in his room not even bothering to knock.

"Um knock much?" Nate asked, placing his book on the end table next to the bed.

"Did you hear what I said? She slapped me in the face, twice."

"Well, did you deserve it?" Nate asked, earning a glare from Shane.

"I just can't believe that she actually slapped me! Who does she think she is?"

"She's the girl that is engaged to a guy, with her ex-boyfriend trying to get her back. I think you would deserve to get slapped by any girl."

"Nate! Whose side are you on?"

"Well, put yourself in Mitchie's shoes. What would you do if you were engaged to another girl and Mitchie came back in your life, messing around with your feelings, just weeks before your wedding?"

Shane sighed and ran a hand threw his hair.

"You're right. I would be doing the same thing that she is doing. Do you think that this is all a lost cause?" Shane asked.

"Honestly? No, I don't think so. I can tell that there are still some feelings there. You can tell just by the way she looks at you. But, you might want to back off a little bit. Give her some space and let her get her feelings back on track."

"Thanks man! I guess you're right. I have been pushing her a little too much. One question though, why are you saying all of this? Bryce is your cousin after all."

"I don't know if I should be telling you this or not. But the other day I caught Bryce with another girl. He's cheating on Mitchie." Nate told his friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Shane really didn't know what to do. He knew that if he called Mitchie and told her that Bryce was cheating on her that she wouldn't believe him. He all so knew that she would believe Nate if he called and told her, but there was just one problem. Nate wouldn't tell her.

"Come on, Nate! Why won't you just tell her?" Shane said, for about the billionth time that night.

"If you want her to know so badly. Why don't you just go over there and tell her yourself."

"Fine, I will." Shane said, storming out of the apartment.

"I really can't believe that he did that. Jason, I think we might need to be looking for a new lead singer." Nate yelled across the apartment. Mitchie wasn't going to be very happy when she hears what Shane was going to tell her.

Shane marched across town. But when he finally got to Mitchie's building, he starting thinking that this wasn't the best idea. There was no way that she would believe him.

Shane stood staring at the entrance of the building, when he heard someone walk behind him.

"Shane, what are you doing here?" Came a voice.

"I really have no idea." Shane said, turning around to find Caitlyn.

"Mitchie really won't be in the mood to see you. She's talking to Bryce today, and she nervous as hell."

"What is she talking about?"

"Mostly you. She will kill me if she knew that I told you this. But she only told Bryce that you and her were only friends. For some reason she never told him that you two dated or that she was in love with you."

"What?" Shane said. That was the only thing that popped in his head. Why in the world would Mitchie not tell her on fiancée that they once dated?

"Yeah. And if you repeat what I am about to tell you to anyone I will personally hunt you down and kill you myself. I really think that Mitchie is still in love with you, even though she won't admit it" Caitlyn said, all Shane could do was gawk at her.

"I should get upstairs. Mitchie is waiting for me." Caitlyn said, leaving a stunned Shane.

"I can't do it. I can't tell him." Mitchie said, as soon as Caitlyn walked in the door.

"Well, hello to you too."

"Caitlyn! This was your idea. Why can't you tell him?" Mitchie said, plopping down on the couch.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one that is going to be marrying him in two weeks. Mitch, he really needs to know."

"Yeah you're right. Even though I wish you weren't." Mitchie said, throwing a pillow over her face.

"Well, smothering yourself isn't going to help. Now get up and get over there and tell him. What's the worse thing that he could do?"

Mitchie came back in the apartment a few hours later. Her eyes were red like she had been crying.

"Mitch, what happened?" Caitlyn said, rushing over to her friend's side.

"He said that he couldn't handle me lying to him. So he broke up with me." Mitchie said, finally breaking down and sobbing in Caitlyn's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Mitch." Caitlyn said, giving her friend a hug.

"I feel like such an idiot. Why hadn't I just told him the truth?"

"You were just scared. And I really don't think you thought that Shane would come back and try to steal you back."

"True. But it was till a dumb thing to do."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I think I just need to take a nice long bath and head to bed." Mitchie said, heading into the bathroom.

Caitlyn pulled out her cell phone and called the one person that Mitchie would really want to talk to in a time like this. Shane Grey.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where is she?" Shane said, as Caitlyn left him in the apartment.

"Upstairs in her room. She won't let me in and the door is locked." Caitlyn said, as Shane walked down the hall to Mitchie's room.

"I'll get myself in."

"Whatever you do, just don't break the door." Caitlyn said, before walking back into the living room.

Shane stood in front of Mitchie's door for a few minutes before finally knocking. "I told you Caitlyn, I just want to be left alone." Came Mitchie's voice from the other side of the door.

"Fine, but I'm coming in either way. You leave me in or I'm knocking down the door." Shane yelled back.

"Shane? What are you doing here?" Mitchie said, and Shane could hear the lock click open on the door.

"Caitlyn called me! Mitch, will you please just open up the door."

After a few minutes the bedroom door swung open and there stood a red-eyed Mitchie. "You happy? This is what you wanted isn't it?"

"I didn't want you to be upset."

"Yeah well it's a little late for that. He said he had a thought from the start anyway. And when I told him the truth, he knew then that he didn't have my heart. Why else would I lie to him?"

"So, was he right about it?"

"Yes, all right! I do have feelings for you. Before you came I thought I was over you and that life could finally go back to normal. But when you walked back into my life, I just felt like a 15 year old all over again."

"I'm sorry that I left you last time. That will never happen again." Shane said, putting a hand on one of her cheeks.

"I didn't say that I trusted you again, Shane. If I could I would just make these feelings for you just go away. But I can't. But I still don't trust you either. How do I know that you just won't up and disappear out of my life again like you did before?"

"Because this time is different."

"How is it? You're still Shane Grey! You're getting ready to put out your own solo album. So you will be busy and work will get in the way. And before I know it you'll be out of my life all over again."

"Fine, then I'll just stop with the singing all together. I can retire."

"So, for the rest of my life I can be known as the girl that made Shane Grey to stop singing. I don't think so."

"Well, what do you want me to do? What do you want in your life Mitchie? Do you want me?"

"I don't know." Mitchie said, and she could feel a few loose tears slip from her eyes.

"Well, I know that I want you. I want you for the rest of my life. And if you don't know if you want me or not, then I really don't know why I'm here." Shane said, walking back out of her bedroom.

"Shane, wait! Please! Don't go!" Mitchie said, catching Shane right before he left.

"Call me when you know what you want. The ball is in your court this time." Shane said and with that said he was gone.

Two months slipped by since the last time Mitchie saw or heard from Shane Grey. She rarely came out of her room, the only times would be to get something to eat out of the kitchen and that wasn't many.

Caitlyn was starting to get worried because every time she saw Mitchie she seemed to get thinner and thinner.

"This has got to stop." Caitlyn said one afternoon before Mitchie could slip back into her bedroom. "Mitchie, you're going to kill yourself if you don't eat something."

"I am eating." Mitchie said, holding up the apple in her hand.

"That isn't enough. You need more then that. Why can't you just tell him how you feel?"

"He broke my heart!"

"That was five years ago. It's time to let that go. There is no point on holding on to something if it's just going to make you miserable. If you want Shane, then tell him. Stop mopping around the house and get your ass out the door and tell him." Caitlyn said.

Mitchie looked at Caitlyn for a few minutes before retreating back into her bedroom.

A few hours later Caitlyn was surprised when she got a knock on her bedroom door.

"Thanks Caitlyn. You were right. I'll be back in a few hours." Mitchie said.

"And where are you going?"

"To go get the man I love." Mitchie said, smiling for the first time in eight weeks.

"Go get him!" Caitlyn yelled, as Mitchie walked out of the apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

"I really don't know what to do, Tiff. It's been two months and I haven't heard one word from her. I thought she would have said something to me all ready." Shane Grey said before plopping down on his bed with his face in his pillows.

"Well, did she really say that she was in love with you too? Or where you just putting words in her mouth." Tiffany Anderson, Shane's best friend since the second grade, asked him.

"Yes, she did. When did life get to be so dramatic?"

"The day you decided to have Mitchie back in your life and win her back." Tiffany said, earning a glare from Shane.

"You're right. But I couldn't go my entire life without knowing. I just hope that she gets her head on soon. This waiting is driving me crazy!"

"She will. She probably isn't doing any better then you are." Tiffany said, giving Shane a pat on the back of his head.

"I really hope you right." Shane said, his voice being muffled by the pillow his was talking into.

"I'll be right back. Someone just knocked on the door." Tiffany said, leaving Shane lying on his bed.

"How may I help you?" Tiffany said, opening the door to find a very thin brunette on the other side.

"I was w-wondering if Shane Grey is h-home?" the girl asked, clearly nervous.

"And who is asking?"

"Mitchie Torres"

"Oh! Mitchie! Come in! I'll just go get Shane!" Tiffany said, bolting down the hall to Shane's room.

"Shane! Get your ass off that bed right now!"

"Why should I?" Shane asked, not making any motion that he was going to get up.

"Because Mitchie Torres is sitting in your living room right now."

"What? You better not be lying to me, Tiff!" Shane said, bolting from his bed.

"Go out there and see for yourself." Tiffany said laughing as Shane ran from his bedroom.

He really could believe his eyes, after waiting for 8 weeks for her to finally come back, she was finally here.

"Mitchie! What are you doing here?" Shane said, trying to act as cool as he could.

"H-hey Shane." Mitchie said, not even attempting to look at him.

"Mitchie." Shane said, finally causing her to look at him.

"I just came over here to tell you that I finally know what I want. But I see that I am here a little too late. You've moved on. I'll just let myself out." She said, grabbing her purse and heading to the door.

:"Mitchie!" Shane said, grabbing hold of her hand before she can go any where. "What do you mean I have moved on?"

"The blonde girl that answered the door." Mitchie said, looking down at her feet.

"Tiffany? Tiffany and I have been best friends since we were eight years old. Plus I all so think that Jason will kill me if I made a move on his girlfriend. They have been dating for the last six months." Shane said.

"Oh! So she isn't your girlfriend?" Mitchie said, doing everything not to smile.

"No, she's not my girlfriend. So, what have you got to say to me?" "I said before, I know what I want know." Mitchie said, smiling.

"Well? What is it?" Shane said, taking a step closer to her.

"That I just want to be happy in my life, for the first time in five years. After a lot of thinking I have finally figured out what has changed."

"What's that?"

"You. You are the only thing that has changed in my life. And in just the short time that you have been there, I have been happy. I still love you. But if we are going to make this happen, you need to promise me that you will never break my heart again. I don't think I can handle that for a second time."

"Mitchie, I will never put you threw that again. Heck, I will never put myself threw that again. I love you to much to have you not in my life anymore. So, what does this mean?" Shane said, not being able to keep a smile off of his face.

"It means that I am willing to give us another shot. Only if you are?" Mitchie said, having a huge smile on her face.

"I have been ready since the moment I laid eyes on you at your apartment." Shane said, pulling Mitchie into a mind blowing kiss. Life couldn't have gotten any better.

* * *

_A/N: Well, it's an end at last. Might write an epilogue later. Hope you guys enjoyed this story. It was fun to write being my first Camp Rock story. Thanks for all of the reviews and readers. Tell me how you like the ending to please! Thanks, Danielle_.


End file.
